Chapter 31
by Cross-Eyed.Under.Your.Drug
Summary: A sequel to "Guns and Roses". John publishes a book of his life's hardships and struggles which was originally 30 chapters long, until the real murderer who killed Torrie Wilson finds the book in John's bedroom and makes the last chapter to the book...


Story: Chapter 31

Chapter 1: There's No Point

A Continuation from " Guns And Roses."

If you have never read " Guns and Roses," this story will not make sense to you. Just telling you.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. 

" What happens when you just can't grow up and face the challenge of so many things in life?" asked John.

" You go see a doctor," said Jeff.

" No, seriously," said John," it's been so many years since Torrie had died. I still haven't grown up from it."

Jeff looked at John and said," Buddy, when people die, I am sure they die for a reason. Torrie has done so many good things in her lifetime. I know she hasn't lived long enough to experience marriage and children but she still had a pretty damn good time. When you proposed to her, you should have seen that look in her face. She lived her moment right there."

" Then explain to me why she had to die at the wrong time," said John.

" The wrong time? Well, nine out of ten people will never want to die the way they want to die. Take Trish for example. She never died the _right _way. That jackass Chris Jericho dumped her body in the water and let her drown. Just think about it. Only a few people in this world will die the way they want to."

" How do you want to die?" asked John.

" I don't want to say anything. It might happen."

" No, really cause I thought about it and I would love to die when I was thinking about Torrie so I would always have her in my heart," said John.

" Well, I would like to die while playing baseball," said Jeff.

" Why?"

" Well, I have a passion for baseball and if I die playing it, I would die for a good cause. I would die while playing something I loved."

" That's... nice."

" Are you okay? Just yesterday you were acting all fine and everything," said Jeff.

" Yeah, yeah," said John.

Jeff then looked at John and patted his head. They were really good friends.

" Don't let Torrie get you down. She's watching over you. Make her proud," said Jeff.

John looked up at Jeff and barely smiled.

_**Meanwhile. . . **_

When Jeff Hardy left, John took out a book and flipped to a clean page. Ever since Torrie died, he has started making a book relating to the occurences in Torrie's life, as well as her friends and John. His first chapter in the book started off like this,

_Way before Randy and Stacy got married, I used to date this girl named Torrie Wilson. She was the most beautiful girl you have ever seen. Her eyes sparkled everytime she smiled. She never said a negative thing about you. She was that type of girl that just stuck to her own business and didn't care of what other people thought. That was until the day Brock met her. Brock Lesnar used to date Torrie a year before I did. I never really liked Brock Lesnar but I choose not to say anything else about him. It's all over. Well, at least with Brock Lesnar. For a month, police thought that Brock killed Torrie Wilson. It turned out to be that he didn't. We apologized and all but I still can't forget what had happened to Torrie Wilson. I don't believe that Hunter killed Torrie. Hunter would probably be the last person in earth to kill Torrie. The police just said that Hunter killed Torrie because they found his DNA in one of Brock Lesnar's football trophies. I don't understand why the killer would touch a football trophy and then go off and kill someone. When I went in Brock's house, his bedroom wall was painted a different color. It has been painted _red_. That was the same room where Torrie had died. Before it was a blue color. I think there is more to this investigation and I believe that someone other than Hunter killed Torrie. _

_There is more to this story other than the death of Torrie Wilson. I am trying to connect with everyone and tell them about my life. Not only about my hardships and struggles but also about the fun times in my life. _

John then started writing.

_Just today, my friend Jeff Hardy gave me some advice. I asked him what happens when you just can't grow up and you can't face the challenges of life. He was being funny at first but then he said that you just have to go on in life and grow up. It's been many years since Torrie had died but I just can't stop thinking about her. I then asked Jeff why do people have to die at the wrong time. He said nine out of ten people will never die the way they want to die. But I just feel so bad that you don't understand. The night before Torrie had died, Torrie and I had a fight. The last words I said to her was," Torrie, what are you talking about?" Why would I remember? That day I had this funny feeling that she would never run back to me and hug me like other times. That's what was so weird about it. I forget but I remember that she accused me of cheating and then she said that I wanted to break up with her but I didn't! She got it all wrong and ran away. The next time I saw her, she was laying down on the floor dead with dry blood on her face. _

John stopped writing and closed the book. He put the book underneath his bed and then sat on his bed.

_**Later. . . **_

Stephanie walked into the jail and stopped by the police. " Excuse me, but, is there a man named Hunter?" Stephanie asked.

" Hunter?" said the police man.

" Yeah, H-u-n-t..."

" You don't need to spell it," said the police man," he's here all right. Follow me but he might be sleeping."

Stephanie followed the police man and then stopped when she saw Hunter lying down on his bed with his hands beneath his head.

" Yell if anything," the police man told Stephanie.

" Don't worry. I know him," Stephanie said.

The police man left and then Stephanie called Hunter by his name. Hunter stood up from his uncomfortable bed and looked at Stephanie.

" Stephanie?" Hunter asked," is that you?"

Stephanie nodded her head. " What did you ever do to get in jail? Did you murder your girlfriend you hid behind your back while you were still with me?"

" How funny," Hunter said," they accused me of killing Torrie."

" Torrie Wilson?" Stephanie asked.

" Yeah."

" You killed her?"

" No," said Hunter.

" Then what are you doing here? You obviously did something alright," Stephanie said.

" I swear I did nothing," Hunter said," there's no point arguing now. I've been in this jail for fucking ten years when I did nothing. God forbid I open my mouth and say something to the police men and they'll fucking put me in a death sentence or something."

" Watch your mouth," said Stephanie.

" There's no point," Hunter said," I have no purpose in life at this moment. I would rather die. I've been staying here for ten years when I did nothing but care for the friends I loved. Why would I kill Torrie? She was one of my good friends. "

Stephanie noticed that his voice was a little shaky.

" You little fucking liar," said Stephanie," you specifically told John that you were sorry that you killed Torrie and now you just said to me that you didn't kill Torrie. What is it going to be, Hunter?"

" There's no _point _in telling you," Hunter said again.

" Stop fucking telling me there's no point. Snap out of it and tell the truth or you'll be stuck in here for the rest of your miserable life," Stephanie.

" Okay, there's no _point _in telling you because I don't want to go back out there in that world and get noticed by all those people that know I did something bad," said Hunter.

Stephanie stopped talking because Hunter's voice was beginning to sound so shaky and she didn't want to end up seeing Hunter cry. Hunter really looked different since the past ten years. He wasn't that "big" as he used to be. He's actually skinny now. It's probably the food in jail.

" I just came here to say hi for your mother because she told me to ask you how you're doing and all that shit. She told me how she really cares about you and everything and how she's really worried about you."

Hunter stood there quiet.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and threw a metal spoon through the bars. It landed near Hunter's feet.

" Why are you giving me a metal spoon?" asked Hunter.

" Start digging your way out now cause no one's ever going to help you out," said Stephanie.

Then she slowly walked away with her hands in her pockets.

Hunter held up the spoon and then threw it against the wall.

**End of Chapter**

I'm back with Guns and Roses. Someone told me to make a sequel to it and I finally did it. I hope you like it. Anyway, there are a lot of symbols that I mentioned in this story. The painting of the red wall. Guess what that stood for? Also what Stephanie said to Hunter," Start digging your way out cause no one's ever going to help you out." That phrase can pertain to John Cena in the story. He is having hardships and struggles and is trying to move on but he can't because he depends on his friends too much. What happens when Cena's friends aren't always going to be there? Can he continue to move on? Another symbol is when Hunter keeps repeating himself and says," There's no point." Picture a dart board in your head. The way to win is if you hit the _point_ which is directly in the middle. This pertains to the story because it is showing how John and Hunter haven't been able to hit that specific point in the middle. They are outside all the points and very far away from coming to where they want to go in life. I know, very confusing but in this story I wanted to try more symbols that are hard to guess what they really mean.


End file.
